


Szkolne Wyrzutki

by kruk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, liceum Grand Line działa inaczej niż normalne licuem - jest na 5 lat, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole nigdy nie należał do jego ulubionych dni. Zwłaszcza, jeśli było się tym nowym uczniem, którzy przychodzi w środku roku szkolnego do już zgranej klasy. Niestety, z powodu kłopotów, jakie miał w poprzedniej szkole, musiał przenieść się do Grand Line. Liceum to nie było najgorsze w mieście, jednakże skupiało w sobie zarówno utalentowanych młodych ludzi, jak i wszelkich delikwentów, członków domniemanych gangów i cholera wie, kogo jeszcze. Ale z wilczym biletem, nie miał za bardzo gdzie pójść.I tak oto on, Trafalgar Law, właśnie znalazł się na progu niesławnej budy, czując w żołądku niemiły skurcz stresu.





	Szkolne Wyrzutki

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny stary tekst, tym razem skupiony na szkolnych przeżyciach Lawa, który zaprzyjaźnia się z innymi wyrzutkami. Właściwie zainspirowany pewnym fan artem, który miałam szczęście ujrzeć kilka lat temu.

+++  

Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole nigdy nie należał do jego ulubionych dni. Zwłaszcza, jeśli było się tym nowym uczniem, którzy przychodzi w środku roku szkolnego do już zgranej klasy. Niestety, z powodu kłopotów, jakie miał w poprzedniej szkole, musiał przenieść się do Grand Line. Liceum to nie było najgorsze w mieście, jednakże skupiało w sobie zarówno utalentowanych młodych ludzi, jak i wszelkich delikwentów, członków domniemanych gangów i cholera wie, kogo jeszcze. Ale z wilczym biletem, nie miał za bardzo gdzie pójść.

  
   I tak oto on, Trafalgar Law, właśnie znalazł się na progu niesławnej budy, czując w żołądku niemiły skurcz stresu. W starej szkole uchodził za wybitnego ucznia, chociaż nigdy nie starał się o dobre noty. Nauka zawsze przychodziła mu łatwo, jednakże przez swoje wysokie oceny szybko narobił sobie wrogów. Nie był kujonem, ale tak widziała go większość małej społeczności, jaka wytworzyła się między szkolnymi murami. Nigdy o to nie dbał. Miał swoich wiernych przyjaciół. Ci zawsze mu pomagali uporać się z napakowanymi, bezmózgimi 'gwiazdami sportu', którzy z niewiadomych przyczyn uwzięli się na niego od pierwszego dnia poprzedniego roku. Trafalgar nie był słaby - potrafił powalić rosłego chłopaka, może dwóch, ale nie całą ich bandę. W takich sytuacjach zawsze mógł liczyć na Shachi'ego, Penguina i swego najlepszego przyjaciela, Bepo. Chłopak był masywny i wielki jak niedźwiedź. Ale pomimo swej postury, był bardzo nieśmiałym i wrażliwym człowiekiem. Law znał go od przedszkola i zawsze bronił chłopca przed innymi. Bepo miał bardzo jasną karnacje, niemal białe włosy i czerwone oczy - oznaki albinostwa. Przez to i przez swoją masywną postać, często nazywano go gadającym misiem polarnym. A kiedy Bepo zaczął uczęszczać na zajęcia z samoobrony, by podnieść swoją niską samoocenę, stał się prawdziwie silny jak niedźwiedź. To dzięki niemu, Law podłapał parę przydatnych chwytów i ciosów przeciw szkolnej hołocie. Tyle, że nieśmiałość nigdy nie przeszła Bepowi i niemal zawsze trzymał się blisko niego. W poprzedniej szkole wiele osób uważało, że Law tylko przyjaźnił się z chłopakiem, by mieć w zanadrzu własnego ochroniarza. Ale to nie była prawda; Bepo był jego przyjacielem. Pomagali sobie obaj, od zawsze. I nie pierwszy raz tego dnia, Law czuł się osamotniony, pośród wielkiej szkoły. Zwłaszcza, że od dziecka przyciągał kłopoty jak magnes.

  
    Szkoła była wielka. Wielka, to drobny eufemizm. Budynek miał kilkanaście pięter i górował nad okolicą jak srogi potwór. Wewnątrz mieściło się wiele sal, a każda mogła pomieścić przynajmniej trzydzieścioro uczniów. Trafalgar spojrzał na swój plan zajęć; na trzecim piętrze, w wschodnim skrzydle powinna być jego klasa: 2H. W Grand Line uczyło się od pierwszej do piątej klasy, a każda miała przedział od A do H, co dawało osiem klas na jeden rocznik. Im więcej osób tym lepiej - łatwiej było się wtopić w tłum i jakoś przeżyć do końca szkoły. Z drugiej strony, im więcej ludzi, tym człowiek czuł się bardziej samotny. Law jednak wolał samotność, niż kłopoty.

  
   Stanął nieopodal klasy, sadowiąc się na parapecie okna. Ludzie pomału gromadzili się pod drzwiami, niemal każdy przyglądając się mu z ciekawością, ale nikt nie zaczepiał go. Trafalgar domyślał się przyczyny - był dość wysokim, ale smukłym i chudym chłopakiem, o ciemnych włosach i podkrążonych z braku snu oczach. Słyszał, że jest przystojny, ale jego zimne oczy i ironiczny uśmieszek odstraszały ludzi. No i przekłute uszy, po dwa, złote kolczyki w jednym i wytatuowane ramiona wcale nie pomagały. Przywykł do tych spojrzeń, które już zaczęły go osądzać. Nie obchodziło go, co ludzie o nim sądzą, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie zawsze zwiastuje kłopoty.

  
    Jeden z uczniów szedł ku niemu, jakby chciał porozmawiać z Trafalgarem, ale nim przebił się przez tłum znajomych, dzwonek ogłosił początek zajęć. Tak jak się spodziewał, nauczycielka, pani Tsuru, przedstawiła go klasie. Niemal wszystkie oczy wierciły w nim dziury z ciekawości, oprócz jednego chłopaka z końca sali. Miał krótkie włosy, ku zdumieniu Lawa, w kolorze zielonym. Siedział w kącie, blisko okna i w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieje. Law zauważył, że ludzie starali się nie siadać obok nieznajomego, więc tylko tam było wolne miejsce dla niego. W ciszy zajął ławkę obok obcego i z nudów notował wykład.

  
   Czas mu się dłużył niemiłosiernie, więc leniwym okiem obserwował swoich nowych kolegów i koleżanki. Większość z nich wyglądała obrzydliwie normalnie, co nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Tylko on i póki co zielonowłosy chłopak odstawali od tłumu. Jak nigdy dotąd, brakowało mu towarzystwa Bepo.

  
   Gdy nastał koniec zajęć, Law ociągał się z wyjściem z klasy. Miała być teraz przerwa obiadowa, co wcale go nie cieszyło. Nie był głodny, nie chciał sam siedzieć w stołówce, ale też nie miał zbytnio gdzie iść. Korytarz był pełny ludzi, a on był świadom, że już pewnie o nim plotkują. Taki los nowego w szkole.

  
\- Trafalgar Law, jak mniemam? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go obcy głos. Wysoki chłopak, o jasnych włosach i czystych, niebieskich oczach wyciągnął ku niemy dłoń na powitanie, którą Law z wahaniem uścisnął. - Nazywam się Sanji Redleg, jestem starostą tej klasy. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, daj znać.

  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć - odparł Law, ani trochę nie uspokojony nową znajomością. Poznawanie ludzi nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo, chociaż był wystarczająco bystry, by zauważać zachowanie innych ludzi. Widać było, że Sanji ma sympatię i autorytet pośród swych kolegów i koleżanek. Wyróżniał się nienagannym zachowaniem i ubraniem, ale coś w jego oczach obiecywało ból, jeśli Law zacznie sprawiać kłopoty. Odpowiedzialny typ, pomyślał tylko o chłopaku. Jakoś się dogadają.

  
\- Teraz jest przerwa obiadowa, następne zajęcia mamy w zachodnim skrzydle - chłopak powiedział, prowadząc ich ku schodom. Law, nie mając w sumie nic lepszego do roboty, postanowił skorzystać z nieproszonego towarzystwa. Sanji zajął stolik w obszernej stołówce na uboczu, dzięki czemu obaj mieli dobry widok na resztę uczniów. Wyjął swój lunch, ale nie zaczął go jeść. Law nie czuł się w ogóle głodny.

  
\- Jako, że jesteś tu nowy, dam ci kilka rad - Sanji mówił dość cicho, jakby te dobre rady były poufne i zbyt ważne, aby każde je słyszał. Law skinął mu tylko głową, by kontynuował.

  
\- Jeśli palisz, rób to z głową, nie na widoku, ani nie w kiblu. Możesz wyjść na dach, ale lepiej nie wychodź na ten w wschodnim skrzydle, jeśli nie chcesz spotkać żadnego z Supernovy. A wierz mi, większość nie chce.

  
Law uniósł brew w pytającym geście. Zawsze było dobrze wiedzieć, kogo unikać.

  
\- Grand Line to dobra szkoła, ale niebawem sam zauważysz, że są tu ludzie, z którymi nie ma co zadzierać - wyjaśnił Sanji. - Widzisz te trio pośrodku? Chłopaka w ciemnych włosach, jednego z mieczem treningowym, a jednego w różowym pierzu? To Crocodile, Mihawk i Donflamingo, obecni piątoklasiści. Nie wchodź im w drogę, zwłaszcza Donflamingo. Rządzą tą szkołą, najprościej mówiąc. Donflamingo jest nieprzewidywalny, Crocodile wyrachowany, a Mihawk... cóż, jest obecnym championem i kapitanem drużyny Kendo - jak długo nie zirytuje go ktoś, jest całkiem spokojny, aczkolwiek totalnie pozbawiony empatii.

  
Trafalgar uważnie przyjrzał się wspomnianym uczniom, notując w pamięci, aby z nimi nie zadzierać. Żaden nie wyglądał na typowe 'byczki', ale skoro rządzili szkołą, nie mogli być słabi. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak wygląd potrafił być mylący.

  
-  To są ci Supernova?

  
Blondyn pokręcił głową.

  
\- Tak nazwano zeszłorocznych kotów, którzy już w pierwszym miesiącu zdążyli narobić szumu wokół siebie. Dali radę skopać dupska wszelkim gwiazdom Grand Line... oprócz trójce bossów. Chodzą pogłoski, że Supernovi należą do gangów, ale cholera ich wie, jak to jest naprawdę.

  
\- Trochę dziwna ta nazwa, Supernovy.

  
\- Bo gwiazda zawsze najmocniej świeci, nim się wypali - rzekł Sanji po chwili wahania. - Nikt im nie wróży długiego i szczęśliwego życia.

  
Ostry uśmiech wypełzł na usta Trafalgara. Ironia była piękna; jemu też nigdy nikt, oprócz Bepo, nie wróżył świetlanej przyszłości. Od zawsze interesowała go biologia i medycyna, ale nigdy nie chciał leczyć ludzi. Fascynowały go ludzkie wnętrzności, krew i wszelkie osocza, pulsujące serce, praca mózgu. Mógłby zostać profesjonalnym chirurgiem, chociaż pracą w kostnicy, czy jako biegły sądowy też by nie pogardził. Większość nie rozumiała jego fascynacji. Z jego przyjaciół tylko Bepo w pełni akceptował to jego dziwne oczarowanie życiem i śmiercią.

Law spojrzał na ludzi wokół. Łatwo było zauważyć, że nowi uczniowie zajmowali zewnętrzne stoliki, a im bliżej centrum, tym starsi uczniowie siedzieli przy ławach. Żadna z obecnych osób, poza Wielką Trójką, nie wyróżniała się za bardzo.

  
\- Więc, którzy to są ci delikwenci? - zapytał z czystej ciekawości. Nie słyszał nigdy, aby pierwszoroczni narobili tyle szumu i to w szkole o nie najlepszej reputacji.

  
Sanji nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie.

  
\- Raczej ich nie zobaczysz w takim tłumie. Z reguły siedzą w swoim towarzystwie, najczęściej na dachu wschodniego skrzydła.

  
\- Jeśli są takimi koksami, czemu się izolują?

  
\- Oni nie lubią masy, masa nie lubi ich, tak łatwiej zachować porządek - starosta klasy wzruszył ramionami. - Najgorszy jest Eustass Kid i jego ziomek, Kira, którego wszyscy nazywają Killerem. Ci dwaj nie stronią od przemocy. Jeśli zobaczysz gościa z naprawdę rudymi włosami, wyglądającymi jak głowa tulipana, to będzie Kid. Nie gap się na niego, ani nie śmiej się - zwłaszcza z tego jak wygląda. Już wielu się na tym przejechało. Killer ma długą czuprynę blond włosów. Zazwyczaj jest opanowany, ale miewa napady szału. No i jest Roronoa Zoro z naszej klasy.

  
\- Ten zielonowłosy?

  
\- Taa... Marimo. Przynajmniej ściął w końcu swojego punka.

  
Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu dla Trafalgara. To, że nieznajomy chłopak miał wszystkich w głębokim poważaniu, wiedząc, że nikt mu nie może zagrozić i ten wyczuwalny strach wobec niego. Law miał nadzieje, że nie ściągnął na siebie jego uwagi, gdy dzielili stolik.

  
Sanji machnął lekceważąco dłonią, jakby czytając jego obawy.

  
\- Nie zaczepiaj go, to on oleje ciebie - poradził. - Zoro jest najspokojniejszym ze wszystkich Supernovych, ale to wcale nie czyni go przyjaźniejszym. Dopóki go nie zaatakujesz, nie zirytujesz, albo nie obudzisz go z jego drzemki, w ogóle nie zauważy twego istnienia.

  
\- A jeśli wejdę mu w drogę?

  
\- Jeśli wejdziesz mu w drogę - Sanji pochylił się ku chłopakowi, a jego głos był niezwykle cichy i nie mniej poważny - jesteś trupem.

  
Law nie był człowiekiem, którego łatwo było przestraszyć. Żaden mięsień nie drgnął mu na twarzy. Sanji tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć - rzekł. - O Supernovach chodzi wiele plotek. Czego jestem pewien, to że żaden z nich nie zawaha się komuś przywalić. Albo połamać kości.

\- O każdym chodzą jakieś plotki - Law zdobył się na niedbałość. Sanji uważnie mu się przyglądał, po czym znów wzruszył ramionami. Widać było, że niezbyt dbał, co nowy chłopak zamierza zrobić z swoim życiem. On go ostrzegł, Law przyjął słowa przestrogi. Byli kwita.

\- Wydajesz się dobrze znać Roronoę-ya...

Przez moment mierzyli się czujnymi spojrzeniami. Czysty błękit przeciw zimnej szarości. Law czuł, jak go chłopak uważnie sądzi, kalkulując na ile może mu powiedzieć prawdę. To tylko bardziej zaciekawiło Trafalgara, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. W końcu Sanji odwrócił wzrok, przejechał palcami po swoich włosach.

\- Powiedzmy, że wiem o nim co nie co... - chłopak spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, z niemym ostrzeżeniem. - Roronoa jest aspołecznym i przy tym niebezpiecznym typem. Niezbyt z kimkolwiek trzyma w tej szkole.

Ciekawość zaraz obudziła się w Trafalgarze. Ale wbrew niej, nie zapytał, z kim Roronoa trzyma poza szkołą. Ich miasto było sporych rozmiarów, podzielone na pięć wielkich rejonów: Południe, Wschód, Zachód, Północ i Centrum. On sam pochodził z Północy. Była to dość spokojna okolica, a rzadko kiedy widywano tam gangi. Grand Line znajdowało się na krawędzi centrum, mimo wszystko łącząc wszystkie pozostałe rejony. Law domyślał się, że uczniowie pochodzili z każdej dzielnicy. Przylegająca do siebie Południowa i Wschodnia część miasta uchodziła za najniebezpieczniejsze i najuboższe zakątki miasta. Tam kwitło życie gangów. Ale nie zapytał, czy Supernovy stamtąd pochodzili. To nie był jego interes.

  
   Niespodziewanie, starosta klasy spojrzał na swój zegarek. Spakował swój lunch, ale nim wstał, jeszcze raz nachylił się ku niemu.

  
\- Zostałem starostą klasy, bo jako jeden nie bałem się użerać z tak szorstkimi gburami, jak Supernovy. Jeśli będziesz miał jakiś problem, pomogę ci. Jeśli będziesz sprawiać problemy, nakopię ci.

  
Szare, zimne oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Trafalgar nie lubił wielu rzeczy, zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś mu rozkazywał.

  
\- Nie wywala się ucznia z wilczym biletem za byle co - starosta kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na niebezpieczny wyraz kolegi. - Nie sprawiaj problemów, a obaj się dogadamy. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jakiemuś chłopakowi nakopiesz. Masz tylko nie krzywdzić drogich memu sercu dziewczyn. To znaczy: wszystkich dziewczyn.

  
Law zamrugał z zaskoczenia.

  
\- W porządku, Sanji-ya.

  
Chłopak skinął głową, rad, że się zrozumieli.

  
\- Trafisz sam na następne zajęcia? Ja muszę jeszcze załatwić jedną sprawę, jak coś spotkamy się pod klasą.

  
Kiedy jego nowy kolega wyszedł ze stołówki, Law uznał, że nie warto samemu siedzieć. Wyglądało to zbyt dziwnie, kiedy niemal wszyscy inni z kimś dzielili swoje stoliki i zajadali się obiadem. Z nudów poszedł już pod salę i tam doczekał do następnej lekcji. Wysłał sms-a do Bepo, dając mu znać, że ciągle żyje i że pierwszy dzień póki co mija bez problemów. Szybko dostał odpowiedź, że jego przyjaciel tęskni za nim... a Shachi i Penguin już wdali się w bójkę, bo ktoś źle mówił o Lawie. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

  
 Dzień minął mu całkiem szybko. Na części zajęć klasa pisała egzaminy, dla sprawdzenia wiedzy, w których Law chętnie wziął udział. Był ciekaw różnicy w edukacji, między jego starą, a nową szkołą. Większość zajęć siedział obok Roronoy, ale ten prawie w ogóle nie przejmował się nim, czy innymi uczniami. Nie pisał notatek, czasem spał, a żaden nauczyciel nie miał odwagi zwrócić mu uwagi. Nawet na sprawdzianach nie wykazywał żadnego zainteresowania. Wypisywał co wiedział, oddawał kartkę i wychodził bez słowa.  
Law w ogóle go nie widział przez przerwy. Sanji wykorzystał wolny czas, aby przedstawić Trafalgarowi ludzi z klasy i jakoś minęło popołudnie.

  
W tym czasie Law nasłuchał się wielu plotek, zarówno o niesławnym Trio, jak i o Supernovych. O tym, jak Kid złamał jednej z 'gwiazd sportu' nos, bo się koleś na niego gapił o chwilę za długo. On i Killer, jeśli wierzyć słowom rozplotkowanych koleżanek, niemal regularnie wszczynali jakieś burdy ze starszymi rocznikami. Jak szybko się przekonał, niemal cała szkoła żyła opowieściami o delikwentach.

  
\- Więc czemu jeszcze nie wywalili ich? - Law nie krył swego zdziwienia. On sam napytał sobie kłopotów, z których nie udało mu się wywinąć.

  
\- Kid i Killer, chociaż sprawiają kłopoty, zazwyczaj biją się poza szkołą, więc nie łamią regulaminu. A przy tym, mają dość stabilne oceny, więc dyrektor nie ma pretekstu by ich wyrzucić - Robin, jedna z dziewczyn, o ciemnych włosach i klasycznych rysach twarz, odłożyła książkę, którą właśnie czytała i wyjaśniła. - Roronoa podobnie jak oni, unika walk na terenie szkoły. A przy tym jest drugim po Mihawku w drużynie Kendo. Jest zbyt dobry, by od tak się go pozbyć.

  
To miało sens, chociaż zdolności Lawa nie uratowały go przed wyrzuceniem z jego starej szkoły. Dość typowe, pomyślał. Sportowcom zawsze idą na rękę.

  
\- Pierwszego dnia, Roronoa walczył z jednym z ówczesnych czwartoklasistów, Das Bonezem. Z prawą ręką Crocodile'a - wtrącił jakiś inny uczeń. - Była to dość krwawa walka, ale Roronoa mu mocno nakopał. Prawie rozpętało się piekło, bo jego koledzy chcieli pomścić Dasa.

  
Law uniósł brew z niedowierzania. Supernovy brzmieli bardziej jak samobójcy, niż łobuzy. Zwrócił się ku Robin. Póki co, tylko ona wydawała się być zdystansowana do całego tematu i nie zachowywała się jak reszta klasy. Jak podekscytowana gównarzeria.

  
\- I co się stało?

  
\- Mihawk się wtrącił - zapytana wyjaśniła. Gdyby nie ostrzeżenie Sanjiego z pory obiadowej, pewnie nie zrobiłoby to na Trafalgarze takiego wrażenia. Ale jak często szkolny boss może zainteresować się pierwszoklasistą?

  
Robin skinęła mu lekko głową, jakby czytając jego myśli.

  
\- Jak się okazało, już się obaj skądś znali. Ale nikt nie zna szczegółów poza samymi zainteresowanymi - zamilkła na chwilę, jakby nad czymś myśląc. - I lepiej ich nie dociekać.

  
Miał ochotę jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale dzwonek ogłosił nową lekcję. Zobaczył kątem oka, jak tłum uczniów się rozchodzi, kiedy zielonowłosy chłopak pojawił się znikąd i znikł w klasie. Widać, mądrzy ludzie nie rozmawiali o Supernovach, kiedy ci byli w pobliżu. Mimo wszystko Law nachylił się ku Robin.

  
\- Więc... ludzie w szkole boją się Roronoy-ya ze względu na jego relacje z Mihawkiem, czy jego własną osobę?

  
\- Z obu - szepnęła mu do ucha, tajemniczo uśmiechając się. Bez słowa weszła do klasy, a on poszedł za nią.

  
+++  
Pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły minął bez większych problemów, co dość mocno ucieszyło Trafalgara. Poza walkami między uczniami, w których królowali Supernovi, szkoła właściwie nie wydawała się zbytnio inna, od tego co znał z poprzedniej. Widział metali, punków, hipisów, tak zwanych kujonów i typowych mięśniaków należących zapewne do drużyn szkolnych, ich wielbiący tłum cheerledearek, rozplotkowane dziewczęta i nie mniej rozplotkowanych chłopaków. Szkoła była wielka; jego osoba niemal zlewała się z tłumem, a on starał się nie wyróżniać z niego. Mądry człowiek po szkodzie - swoje doświadczenie już zebrał.

  
Dni mijały za dniem. Nie spędzał już przerw samotnie. Domyślił się, że Sanji specjalnie zapewnił im na pierwszej przerwie obiadowej trochę prywatności, aby ostrzec nowego kolegę o zasadach panujących w szkole. I choć Law zasymilował się jakoś z innymi uczniami, chociażby na tym podstawowym, grzecznościowym poziomie, z klasy "drugiej H" jedynie Robin i Sanji wydawali się warci uwagi. Roronoa oczywiście też, ale bardziej z przestrogi, bo chłopak nie wykazał póki co żadnego zainteresowania światem. Co prawda Law miał okazje widzieć go przez szyby klasy, do której uczęszczał na zajęciach dodatkowych, kiedy ten ćwiczył w styczniowym mrozie na jednym z boisk. Ku jego zdziwieniu, czasami towarzyszył mu Mihawk i choć obaj nie rozmawiali ze sobą, wydawali się być zrelaksowani w swoim otoczeniu. Trafalgar tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, czemu ludzie woleli nie wchodzić w drogę Roronoy. Z drugiej strony, nie widział czemu też się go tak boją. Prawie z nikim nie utrzymywał kontaktu, nie mówiąc o zaczepianiu.

  
Tydzień po egzaminach, nadeszły wyniki. Law nie był nimi zainteresowany, wiedział, że zaliczył. Nie była to bezpodstawna pewność siebie, po prostu nauka przychodziła mu zdecydowanie łatwiej, niż innym. Nie zdziwił się też, gdy znalazł się nie tylko w czołówce drugorocznych uczniów, ale i klas wyższych. Powinien być z siebie dumny, ale nie był. Czuł, że przysporzy mu to tylko kłopotów, ale nie zamierzał zaniżać swego intelektu, tylko ze strachu przed innymi.

  
Ludzie nie lubili mądrzejszych od siebie. Ale Law nie dbał o ludzi, jak długo ci zostawiali go w spokoju.

  
Mimo wszystko poszedł sprawdzić listę - ku swemu zaskoczeniu, każdy z niesławnej bandy Supernovy ulokował się na dość wysokim miejscu, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ich reputacje delikwentów.

  
Część klasy posyłała mu dziwne spojrzenia podczas zajęć. Zignorował ich.

  
Robin podsunęła mu kartkę podczas jednego z wykładów. Na papierze widniało staranne pismo:

  
_Sanji jest jednym z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole, nie tylko przez wygląd, ale i dobre oceny. Pobiłeś go w rankingu na wiedzę, dlatego się tak gapią._

  
Wspomniany chłopak w ogóle nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Pogratulował mu wyniku, jak nigdy nic. Law pozostał obojętny, na ambitne plany starosty, by dzięki niemu klasa zyskała miano najlepszej w stopniach, ale nie wyczuł żadnej zawiści ze strony "Księcia", jak to niektórzy nazywali chłopaka.

  
Szybko naskrobał na papierze nurtujące go pytanie:

  
_Jaka jest cena za bycie 'kujonem'?_

  
Widział w jej oczach zrozumienie. Ona sama była mądrą osobą, Law już od pierwszej chwili wiedział, że pod czarną czupryną skrywa się niebywała inteligencja. Być może to właśnie sprawiło, że był w stanie ją zaakceptować tak szybko. Mądrzy ludzie zawsze byli narażeni.

  
Nie musiał patrzeć znów na koleżankę. Wiedział, że powinien się martwić. Tak właśnie wdał się w kłopoty w starej szkole. Był zbyt mądry, dla własnego dobra.

  
_Szkoła jest duża,_ odpisała mu Robin. _Ale warto uważać._

  
  
+++  
Kolejne dni mijały bez problemu. Pogoda na dworze nadal była chłodna i mroźna, więc nikt prawie nie wychodził na patio. Całe życie skupiało się w murach szkoły. Law bardzo szybko wyrobił sobie opinię ucznia niemal genialnego, wzbudzając zazdrość, że tak łatwo zdobywał wysokie oceny. Najgorsze było to, że nikt nie widział go uczącego się. Większość czasu siedział z Robin, czy Sanjim przy wspólnym stoliku na przerwie obiadowej, albo lenił się na parapecie okna. Przestał nawet robić notatki na lekcjach.

  
Może powinien być bardziej powściągliwy w swoim zachowaniu, ale jak zawsze Law nie widział powodu, dlaczego miałby udawać, że jest kimś innym, niż jest? Nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, że odczuwał niebywałą satysfakcję, wiedząc, że jest w czymś lepszym od innych.

  
Może gdyby nie odpowiadał napotkanym koksom z pełnym ironii uśmieszkiem, czy ciętą ripostą, ludzie nie uznaliby go za warty uwagi cel. Niestety, Law był sobą i bardzo lubił być sobą, chociaż nigdy to nie pomogło mu w szkole. Jak teraz.

  
Musiał zostać trochę dłużej po lekcji, z powodu nowego projektu. Jako, że trwała akurat przerwa obiadowa, korytarz opustoszał. Gdzieś pod skórą czuł, że jednak nie jest sam, a w połowie drogi do swojej szafki, był już tego pewny. Gdyby to była jedna, czy dwie osoby, jakoś dałby radę. Nie przerażała go postawna postura przeciwnika, ani mięśnie - z doświadczenia wiedział, że na każdą siłę znajdzie się coś skuteczniejszego.

  
Nawet z herosa dupa, jak wrogów kupa, pomyślał z przykrością, na widok czteroosobowej grupy. Każdy z nich nosił drużynową kurtkę. Law naprawdę żałował, że nie ma z nim teraz Bepo. Nie tracąc jednak czasu na żale, zaczął szybko obmyślać plan działania.

  
\- To ty jesteś Trafalgar? Chucherko, jak na takiego mądralę.

  
Law zwolnił kroku i przystanął koło rzędu metalowych szafek. Chłopacy odcięli mu drogę na niższe piętra, ale nadal miał jak się wycofać.

  
\- Wbrew pozorom mózg nie waży aż tyle, by ciężko go było dźwigać w głowie.

  
Oczywiście, lepiej byłoby uciekać od razu, aniżeli mądrzyć się. Albo zaatakować. Dlatego, kiedy jeden z dryblasów postąpił krok ku niemu, Law uderzył go prosto w twarz. Siła impetu posłała chłopaka na jego kolegów, a Trafalgar rzucił się do ucieczki, w stronę dachu. W głębi ducha wiedział, że to nie jest dobre miejsce na ucieczkę. Jakaś ironia niemal brzęczała mu w umyśle, ileż to razy wyśmiewał się z głupich blondynek, które gonione w horrorach zawsze uciekały na strych. Jednak nie miał zbyt wielu innych opcji, nie kiedy osiłki ruszyły w pogoń za nim. Może z dachu uda mu się przeskoczyć na niższe piętro, wkraść przez okno do klasy i jakoś przeczekać pogoń? Lepsze to, niż się od razu poddać i pozwolić pobić.

  
Dość szybko dopadł otwartych drzwi. Dach na obrzeżach miał wysoką siatkę, ale nie to przykuło uwagę chłopaka. Pośrodku leżał Roronoa Zoro, wyciągnięty jak długi na oszronionym podłożu. Wyglądał jak zwłoki. Obok niego leżał treningowy miecz. Law wiedział, że znalazł się na dachu wschodniego skrzydła, przed którym przestrzegał go Sanji. Mimo wszystko widok śpiącego Supernovy nie wydał mu się jakoś przerażający, nie kiedy już w drzwiach stali jego przyszli oprawcy. Ich przekleństwa zamarły im w gardłach. Widać było po nich, że nie są pewni, czy chcą wejść w jakikolwiek kontakt z niesławnym Roronoą.

  
\- Hałasujecie - domniemane zwłoki otworzyły leniwie jedno oko. Chociaż chłopak leżał bez ruchu, łatwo dało się wyczuć jego irytacje.

  
\- Nie przyszliśmy do ciebie, Roronoa - dryblas z okrwawionym nosem wyszedł na przód, przed swoich kolegów. Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, straciło sens, kiedy Supernova podniósł się na nogi.

  
\- Spierdalać mi stąd - rzekł w chłodny, pozbawiony emocji sposób, a jednak wydawał się być gotowy zabić ich, jeśli nie posłuchaliby go. Law nawet nie próbował wtrącać się do rozmowy. Może powinien się bać, ale nie czuł strachu. Właściwie, nie czuł nic.

  
Widział, jak osiłki posyłają ku niemu ostatnie, złowrogie spojrzenia, nim znikli za drzwiami. Teraz wiedział, że czekają go nowe problemy, chociaż nie uważał, że jednym z nich będzie zaspany delikwent.

  
Minęła długa chwila ciszy. Zoro wydawał się być gotów wrócić do swej drzemki.

  
\- Dzięki - mruknął Law i wbrew lepszemu osądowi, usiadł obok chłopaka. - Z jednym, lub dwoma dałbym sobie radę, ale z całą bandą ciężko naraz walczyć.

  
Czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie jednego, otwartego oka. Nie wiedział, czy to dobry znak, czy nie.

  
\- Mam sobie pójść? - zapytał, ciężko wzdychając. Właściwie, nie powinien się spodziewać niczego innego, prawda?

  
\- To wolny kraj, rób co chcesz - odpowiedział mu Zoro w obojętnej manierze. - Ale i tak już pewnie jutro będziesz na językach wszystkich. Może nawet i dziś.

  
\- Jedna plotka więcej nie robi mi żadnej różnicy.

  
Nie było to zupełnie prawdą, bo to słowa zniszczyły mu życie, ale nie chciał o tym z nikim mówić.

  
\- Trafalgar Law - przedstawił się oficjalnie, wyciągając dłoń ku swemu wybawcy. Przez chwilę myślał, że Zoro jej nie przyjmie, ale jednak chłopak go zaskoczył. Miał szorstkie palce i silny uścisk. Widać było, że dużo czasu poświęcał szermierce.

  
\- Roronoa Zoro - odpowiedział mu, z jakimś nikłym uśmiechem. - Masz cholerną odwagę, albo nie po kolei w głowie, aby się ze mną zadawać.

  
Ciemnowłosy chłopak wyszczerzył się radośnie pierwszy raz od wielu dni.

  
\- Lubię myśleć, że to odwaga, Zoro-ya. Zresztą, nie wydajesz się taki okrutny, jak to ludzie opisują.

  
\- Hm, więc jestem tym złym gościem? - wydawał się być zaskoczony własną reputacją. - No dobra, może być.

  
\- I tak masz to gdzieś, prawda?

  
Law odszukał schowaną w kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Nie palił nałogowo, ale raz na jakiś czas pozwalał sobie na odrobinę nikotyny. Zwłaszcza w stresie. Poczęstował swego kompana i razem zapalili.

  
\- Powiedział, co wiedział, Wilczy Bilet - Zoro obserwował, jak ręka z papierosem Lawa zamarła w połowie drogi. W jego szarych oczach odbiła się jakaś nieopisana emocja, ale zaraz znikła pod maską samokontroli.

  
\- Tak mnie nazywają?

  
\- Nikt nie przenosi się do gorszej szkoły w połowie roku szkolnego - wyjaśnił spokojnie chłopak. - A już na pewno nie bez ważnego powodu. Jesteś za mądry, by kryć się za wymówką, że w tamtej szkole nie dawałeś sobie rady. Wilczy Bilet to dość prawdopodobny scenariusz.

  
\- Musze przyznać, że zaskoczyłeś mnie, Zoro-ya. Nie spodziewałem się, że w ogóle obchodzi cię, co się dzieje w szkole.

  
\- Bo mnie nie obchodzi - przyznał. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie wiem.

  
Law mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. On sam uważał, że wiedza to nadrzędne narzędzie. Każda informacja była ważna, a ułożone razem dawały przewagę. Nie ważne, czy w nauce, czy w życiu.

  
\- Nie zapytasz mnie, czemu mnie wywalili?

  
\- Nie chcesz mi o tym mówić - Zoro stwierdził to z niezwykłą pewnością siebie. Leniwie spojrzał na swego kompana. To spojrzenie nie było ani wścibskie, ani zirytowane. Było w nim jakieś zrozumienie, którego brakowało Trafalgowi od wielu tygodni. Ludzie po prostu nie rozumieli i widać, tylko wyrzutek mógł być zrozumiany przez drugiego wyrzutka.

  
\- Może kiedyś - niezobowiązujące obiecał mu. Kiedyś. Jak zaufa.

  
Przesiedzieli w ciszy do końca przerwy. Żaden nie zadawał pytań, nie mówił nic. Jednak Law czuł, że między nim, a niesławnym Supernovą nawiązała się nić zrozumienia.

  
Lekcje po tym wydarzeniu potoczyły się dość szybko. Zoro miał rację, nim ostatni dzwonek zagrzmiał, ogłaszając koniec zajęć, niemal cała szkoła huczała od plotek i opowieści. Sanji posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale nic nie komentował. Chyba tak samo jak Robin, był wstanie zauważyć nadchodzące problemy. Law póki co nie dbał o to. Może dlatego, że Zoro nie miał nic przeciw, aby w razie problemów Trafalgar czuł się zaproszony na wschodni dach. Widać było, że Roronoa nie lubił tchórzliwych dryblasów.

  
  
+++  
W weekend Law spotkał się ze swymi przyjaciółmi ze starej szkoły. Bepo niemal go udusił swoim niedźwiedzim uściskiem. Shachi i Penguin opowiedzieli mu wszystko co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Jego sprawa została przyciszona, ale jednak nadal krążyły o nim plotki. Nic nowego. Zawsze się pakował w kłopoty. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, że już nie mieszka z rodzicami. Po ostatniej aferze zmył się z domu. Przynajmniej opłacili mu mieszkanie, by miał dach nad głową, ale dali mu jasno do zrozumienia, że wolą go nie widzieć w najbliższym czasie. Może nigdy. Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli na to, że zakolegował się z jednym z najgroźniejszych delikwentów w szkole?

 

W dzień zbywał wszelkie wątpliwości. W niedziele, późną nocą, toczył go jednak niepokój. Nie może przecież całego roku szkolnego ukrywać się za czyimiś plecami. Jego własna duma mu na to nie pozwalała. Jednakże zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma też wystarczającej siły, aby odeprzeć wszystkie ataki swoich nowych wrogów. Zastanawiał się także, ile ludzie naprawdę wiedzą o jego wywaleniu z poprzedniej szkoły? Miał nadzieje, że nic. Tamta sprawa naprawdę go bolała i paliła wstydem. Mimo wszystko to była jego szansa na nowy start. Nie chciał jej zmarnować.

  
  
+++  
Kolejne dni tygodnia mijały w miarę bez przeszkód. Większość przerw spędzał z Sanji i Robin. Wyraźnie widział, że część kolegów i koleżanek go unikała. Druga część, ta bardziej żądna przygody i nowych plotek, próbowała z niego wyrwać prawdę o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Robin nie pytała zaś o nic. Sanji tylko raz go ostrzegł, by na siebie uważał. I, w razie kłopotów, pomoże mu bez wahania.

  
Zoro niezbyt zmienił swe zachowanie. Przychodził do klasy, olewał całe otoczenie, potem znikał. Rankiem i późnym południem ćwiczył na placu szermierkę. Najczęściej samotnie, czasem w towarzystwie Mihawka, bądź dwóch chłopaków, którzy pasowali do opisu pozostałych Supernov.

  
Natrętność ludzi i ich wścibskie spojrzenia w końcu zaczęły drażnić chłopaka. Za bardzo przypominało mu to aferę ze starej szkoły. Nogi bezwiednie go poprowadziły na dach wschodniego skrzydła.

  
Tak jak ostatnio, przywitał go widok "zwłok". Jedno oko otworzyło się, zobaczyć kto przeszkadza właścicielowi spać w cholernym zimnie. Na widok Trafalgara, Zoro się obudził na dobre.

  
\- W końcu ludzie ci się dali we znaki? - zapytał, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

  
\- Chyba jestem dla nich tak rozrywkowy, jak sławne Supernovy.

  
Siedzieli obok siebie, oparci o ścianę budynku. Patrzyli w ciszy, na szare chmurzyska, które przepływały po zimowym niebie.

  
Kilka minut później, dwie nowe postacie pojawiły się na dachu. Obaj wyraźnie odcinali się na tle szkolnego tłumu i Law miał pewność, że właśnie miał okazje w końcu poznać pozostałą dwójkę delikwentów. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy poznał Zoro, nie czuł strachu. Bardziej ekscytację, dreszcz emocji.

  
Kid, rosły i szeroki w barach chłopak, o prawdziwie czerwonej burze włosów, miał bladą skórę i niemal bezwłose brwi. Nie sposób było przegapić jego zagniewany grymas na twarzy, ani ciemne usta. Miał zmrużone oczy, które tylko czekały na wypatrzenie nowej ofiary, mającej czelność się z niego zaśmiać.

  
Drugi chłopak, tak samo rosły, ale szczupłej budowy, miał bardzo długie, blond włosy, których grzywka skutecznie przysłaniała sporą część twarzy, ale pomimo tego widać było na niej cienkie blizny. Law domyślił się bez problemu, że to musi być tak zwany Killer.

  
Oni patrzyli na niego, on na nich. Mierzyli się spojrzeniem, póki blondyn nie szturchnął swoim buciorem nogę Zoro, domagając się jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień na temat obcego w ich rejonie.

  
\- To Law - Zoro wskazał na ciemnowłosego chłopaka, po czym po kolei przedstawił swoich ziomków. - Ta tulipania głowa to Kid, ten drugi to Killer.

  
\- Kogo kurwa nazywasz tulipanią głową, zielony draniu?! - policzki Eustassa spłonęły niezdrowym rumieńcem. Złapał za przód kurtki Roronory, ale ten w ogóle nie przejął się jego gestem. Killer niezbyt zwracał uwagę na krzyki swego kompana. Uścisnął dłoń z Trafalgarem, jakby był najzwyklejszym w szkole uczniem, bez ciężaru złej opinii. Law musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że to dziwne i pokręcone towarzystwo wydawało mu się miłe. Cały absurd sytuacji i brak własnego zmysłu samozachowawczego sprawił, że bezwolnie się zaśmiał. Kid zaraz posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

  
\- No i czego rżysz? Chcesz w pysk?

  
\- Niekoniecznie, Eustass-ya. Po prostu cieszę się ze spotkania.

  
I, ku swemu zdziwieniu, Law naprawdę się cieszył. Oto spotkał najgorszych delikwentów szkoły, a jednak czuł się bezpieczny pośród nich. Mogli go w każdej chwili zaatakować i pobić. Oczywiście, broniłby się do ostatka. Ale nie był wcale inny pośród nich. Nie tak, jak pośród normalnych ludzi. Ciężar minionych tygodni niemal go przygniótł. A teraz czuł się wolny. Czuł, że może być po prostu sobą.

  
Kid przyglądał mu się wilczym wzrokiem, jakby nie zdecydowany, czy mu wierzyć czy nie.

  
W końcu zdecydował wziąć przykład z Zoro i Killera; obaj wyłożyli się wygodnie na dachu, nie odczuwając żadnego dyskomfortu z obecności nowej osoby.

  
Tak naprawdę między Kidem i Killerem, a Zoro nie było jakieś prawdziwej przyjaźni. Nie należeli do wspólnej paczki, ale jednak woleli się trzymać w swoim własnym gronie.

Pierwszy rok dla ich trójki był niezłym polem walk. Zdarzały się dni, kiedy przypadkiem jeden ratował drugiego, aż stało się jasne, że lepiej im się trzymać razem, niż walczyć przeciw sobie. Wcale nie musieli spędzać przerw na dachu, ale tak było lepiej. Kid łatwiej wpadał w gniew - taki był i już. A zaczepki innych ludzi, czy ciągłe ich gapienie się na jego czerwone włosy, czy niemal gołe brwi nie pomagało utrzymać mu temperamentu w ryzach. Killer był o wiele spokojniejszy niż on sam, ale nie stronił od walki, zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś wytykał jego przyjaciela. Zoro też miał na swoim koncie kilka nielegalnych walk, chociaż większość bójek rozgrywała się poza terenem szkoły. On nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na wygląd Kida, czy na odpały Killera, oni zaś nie szukali z nim zwady. I jakoś tak się zgrali - każdy z nich ostawał od normy, żaden z nich nie dbał o to. I żaden z nich nie wymagał od drugiego dobrego zachowania.

  
\- Wilczy Bilet, co? - Kid siadł obok Killera i patrzył na ciemnowłosego chłopaka z nowym zainteresowaniem. - Słyszałem, że złamałeś nos temu dupkowi, z Trzeciej D.

  
\- Nie miałem okazji sprawdzić osobiście, chociaż coś na pewno mu chrupnęło. Szkoda, że nie mózg.

  
\- Nie może chrupnąć coś, czego się nie ma - skwitował Killer i Law był pewien, że znalazł nowych znajomych. Nie zastąpią mu Bepo, Shachiego, czy Penguina. Ale na pewno będą lepsi, niż żądny plotek tłum. Czemu nie?, pomyślał przewrotnie. Przecież już teraz był szkolnym wyrzutkiem.


End file.
